Wild Horses
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Draco are engaged. But Hermione has her mind set somewhere else. It's perty obvious where, eh? [i'm not telling you what ship it is! PERTY EASY!]


Wild Horses

Written By: FrecklesWeasley

Song by: Natasha Beddingfield

Disclaimer: yes I own it. I own it all. OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT!

Hermione lie in bed on her side, Draco Malfoy on the other side, who was facing the other way and snoring lightly. She sighed, unable to sleep and got up to walk to the window. She leaned her head on the cool glass to relax herself.

_I feel these 4 walls closing in_

_My__ face up against the glass_

_I'm looking out... hmm_

She thought of her perfect love, who she had given up on. He had been perfect. His family was perfect. His ruddy house was perfect! The Burrow. It all felt like home to her. She looked back on the dreadful memory.

She remembered his hard face, his mouth in a thin line of disbelief, as he rounded the corner. Draco had just kissed her. He had yelled for hours about it to her, unable to wrap his mind around the concept, and unwilling to accept it. She had stormed off with tears in her eyes. She hadn't spoken to him since then. Not to mention the rest of his family. None of them had even written to see if she was bloody alive!

She felt the hot tears come. Three years! THREE BLOODY YEARS! She finally exploded in a waterfall of tears.

THEY DIDN'T EVEN CARE! RON HAD TAKEN SO LONG THAT SHE HAD SETTLED FOR MALFOY! Sure, he was good now, but that didn't make him Ron. Hermione had been reduced to needing jewels and money. When Draco proposed, she had hesitated, but then remembered the look of hate in Ron's eyes the last time she saw him and accepted.

Hermione looked over at her fiancé. He was still fast asleep, unaware that she had been awake and crying. Would Ron have noticed if I had awoken and started crying? She looked out of the window and saw the iron fence at the end of the yard. Sure there was a lot of land in between the house and the fence, but it was still a cage. She thought of the Burrow, open and endless. She could imagine the wild horses that had run through the backyard one summer while she was there.

_Is this my life I'm wondering_

_It happened so fast_

_How do I turn this thing around_

_Is this the bed I chose to make_

_Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm_

_Wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To__ face the fear but, not feel scared_

She realized that that was what she wanted. She needed it. She felt trapped inside the iron gates. She needed that open air. That natural love, not a materialistic love.

_Wild horses I __wanna__ be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

_Oh yeah yea_

_I see the girl I __wanna__ be_

_Riding bare back, care free along the shore_

_If only that someone was me__Jumping head first headlong without a thought_

_To act and damn the consequence_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I __wanna__ break free_

She got up and started to pack some things. She _needed_ that feeling of true love and she was going to get it. All of the things that she had before she had been with Draco were packed, while everything else was left. She could almost feel the air that she was going to have soon.

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To__ face the fear but, not feel scared_

_Hoohhh__woah__woah_

_Wild horses I __wanna__ be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I __wanna__ run with the wild horses, run wi__th the wild horses!_

_Oh yeah yea_

_I __wanna__ run too._

_Hohhh__woah__ oh __woah__ oh_

She looked back at Draco, feeling bad. A rush of guilt came over her. This was a horrible thing to do, leave him in the middle of the night for another man. It sounded and _was_ horrible, but she had to do what was right. And, to her, this seemed right. She got out a quill and some parchment.

**_Draco,_**

**_I am terribly sorry for what I am about to tell you. I don't love you. I just don't. You are a wonderful man and a great friend, but I just don't love you like in the sense that we should get married. I will you to be calm and not become upset with the man that I really am in love with, for he had nothing to do with it. I have only realized for myself that what I was doing didn't feel right. I love Ron Weasley and I can't change that. I've left all of the things you have given me and I am very and truly sorry._**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

She rolled up the note and looked at her hand. She took off the diamond engagement ring and slipped it around the note. She set it on her pillow where she knew he would find it. She took a deep breath and Apparated to a very tall building that was easy to call home.

It was raining at the Burrow, but she didn't care. She felt like smiling, but she also was scared. She approached the building, trying to keep herself composed. However, she heard movement close by. She started, looking around to see where it had come from. She found it. A figure sat underneath a nearby tree, looking her way. It rose and walked toward her.

"Hermione?" an all too familiar voice said.

"Ron," I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly. I was taken aback.

_Breaklessly__ abandoning __my self__ before you_

_I __wanna__ open up my heart tell him how I feel_

"I love you, Ron," I said then threw myself at him, kissing him. He was the one who was taken aback now, but he caved in.

_Wild horses I __wanna__ be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I __wanna__ run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! _

_Hooaah__woah__ oh __woah __Yeah_

_I __wanna__ run with the wild horses_

"NO!" Hermione told herself in her head. "I ran with the wild horses."


End file.
